The present invention relates generally to tools that aid in the formation of concrete walls. More specifically, the present invention pertains to tools that break concrete snap ties. The present invention is particularly, though not exclusively, useful for bending and breaking concrete snap ties that are used for holding wood forms in place while concrete cures.
The curing of concrete plays an integral role in the formation of concrete walls. The process of forming a concrete wall typically starts by installing rebar into the ground vertically. Rebar is positioned in concrete walls to give vertical and lateral support to the cured concrete. Next, plywood is secured in a vertical position to surround both sides of the area where the concrete will eventually be poured. Two-by-fours (2xc3x974""s) are then lined vertically on the outside of the plywood to give support against the pressure from the weight of wet concrete, once it is poured. Concrete snap ties (xe2x80x9csnap tiesxe2x80x9d) are long metal rods used to give lateral support to the two-by-fours (2xc3x974""s) and plywood. The snap ties travel horizontally through both sets of plywood and two-by-fours (2xc3x974""s). Anchors are attached to the snap tie just inside of the plywood form and stop the plywood form from moving past a designated point where the concrete will be poured. Walers, often called wedges, are wood or plastic blocks that have crevices shaped to receive the end of a snap tie and are used to keep the two-by-fours (2xc3x974""s) from moving. The waler contacts the two-by-four (2xc3x974) and slides around the snap tie. The waler presses against the two-by-four (2xc3x974) and pulls on the snap tie on both sides of the structure, resulting in a stable wood structure. The concrete is now ready to be poured into the center between the plywood and around the rebar.
Once the concrete has been poured and has time to cure, the walers, two-by-fours (2xc3x974""s) and plywood form are removed. The last and most critical stage is the breaking of the snap tie. In anticipation for this step, the snap ties have grooves, or break backs, etched or formed so they will break at a pre-determined location. The grooves are located just inside the plywood form so that an epoxy filler can cover the remaining portion of the snap tie. Usually, snap ties are bent back and forth until they break, leaving the remainder of the snap tie inside the cured concrete. The process of breaking the snap ties is difficult because they are made of thick bars of metal. Pipes are often used to slide around the snap ties and bend the snap ties back and forth until they break. Even though each snap tie is pre-formed with a groove, it is very difficult and time consuming to break off the concrete snap ties.
The snap tie breaker tool of the present invention is used to break a concrete snap tie (xe2x80x9csnap tiexe2x80x9d) and includes a handle connected to a body shaft with a locking brace and two receiving tubes welded to the body shaft.
The process of breaking a snap tie with the snap tie breaker tool starts by sliding the snap tie into the first receiving tube and then the second receiving tube. The portion of the snap tie that is outside the second receiving tube is then bent to a ninety (90) degree angle or perpendicular from the stationary portion of the snap tie. When the outside portion of the snap tie is bent to a ninety (90) degree angle, the handle is rotated in either a clockwise or counter-clockwise direction. The outside portion of the snap tie will contact the hinge and the rotation of the handle will be resisted by the snap tie.
A larger amount of force will be needed to rotate the handle further. As an adequately large amount of force is applied, the snap tie will begin to rotate until it breaks at its weakest point. Because the snap tie has been pre-grooved at a designated point just inside the plywood form, this is the weakest point and will break first. The snap tie is broken and can be removed from the structure leaving a small gap in the concrete where the snap tie was once located. The concrete wall is now ready for filler to be spread over the gap that was once a snap tie.